Wacked up
by candi confetti
Summary: I guess i should just say that this is a crazy fic that i thought of for no reason. Please no flames, i know it's crazy and weird. R


  
A note from Candi Confetii in a font that is sooooo me.  
  
HI!!!!!!!!!!!!! A crossover taken to the next level....Just plain wacky.  
WARNING:iF U CAN UNDERSTAND THIS THEN U ARE AN  
EXCELLENT READER!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
CANDI: U are now entering the Confetti zone. A zone u besta not  
venture into alone or prepare to meet the fate of confusion.  
  
Vegeta:Come on now that's cheating! *pokes out bottom lip*  
  
Candi:HEY! I told u where we were going didn't i.  
*in a mysterious voice* The Confetti Zone *normal* See. Not  
the Vegeta Zone. The confetti. U know, my last name.  
  
Vegeta:WHATEVER! I'm leaving this stupid game and go paint   
my nails to match my armor.*Walks prissy like to the room*  
  
Sailor Moon:*Screams* There's a weird man in my room  
using my nail polish.  
  
Candi:Here Drink this*winks* It'll all be better.  
  
*Sailor moon goes a drinks something*  
  
Sailor moon:Why is the room spinnig*falls to the floor*  
  
Sailor Scouts:SAILOR MOON*all come running like bakas*  
  
Candi:Oh No. The other dorks. Here drink this. It's moon   
bounce juice. My personal potion.*all fall too floor*  
  
Li:Hey Baby, let's go for a walk.  
  
Sakura:i'd love to Li. You're so sweet.*Gleams*  
  
Candi:Sakura, you're an ok kid, but you have to learn.  
  
Sakura:What's that?  
  
Candi:That Li's my keberler's elf and u let him be!  
  
Sakura:Windy! Realse and disbound!  
  
Candi:WOW! The winds gonna hurt me! SPOT! Don't  
kill here, but you know, put her in............LATTA MIDDLE  
SCHOOL!  
  
Sakura:NOOOO!!!!!! You terrible person!*Spot, Candi's loch  
ness monster grabs sakura*  
  
Li:Ok Candi, i'll go out with u.  
  
Candi:Not with that attitude, how about going to Survivor   
Island!  
  
Li:WOW. Ok!*Walks to the studio right outside that has   
the survivours an the island right there.  
  
Candi:When I get them all there i'll just blow it up. No i want  
i'll just let them live there and eat RATS!  
  
*The digidestined and cast of pokemon come in*  
  
Candi:Hahaha Fresh meat!  
  
Yolei:Mimi. I see why u get ALL the guys.  
  
Candi:Yeah, because she's a good for nothing Bimbo  
  
T.K.:What did u say?   
  
Candi:Nothing. Hey T.k., Like rats?  
  
all the girls:ewwwwwwww!!!  
  
Candi:Okay. Mimi and Sora you drink this. all but Matt and  
Tai go and join my good friend Li. Matt, Tai I think u need  
to leave *Mysterious voice* THE CONFETTI ZONE!*  
  
Spot:*Grabs them and throws them in a vortex.*   
  
Candi:Much better. My house is getting cleaned quickly  
isn't it.  
  
Ash:Hey. Can I taste some of that stuff. It really knocks u   
out.  
  
Candi:SURE. As long as that *Coughcoughbimbocough*   
Misty takes some too.  
  
*Ash and misty drink some and go sleppy by*  
  
Candi:That's about everybody wait a minute. Who's that   
geek?  
  
Nintendo Executive guy: You have beaten up your last  
anime character! TRANSFORM TO:SUPER NERDLIT!  
  
Candi:O My Gosh!  
  
Nintendo guy:Oh yes. your wrost nightmare. Bad video   
games will come to u! Super Mario 64 discus. *throws  
a cardboard box that hits the floor three ft. in front  
of him*  
  
  
Candi:Spirt bomb!!!!  
  
*Nintendo guy is like into a millon pieces*  
  
Candi:Well, that was easy.  
  
Sailor Moon; wow, That stuff is great. i feel refreashed.  
  
Candi:WHAT!!!! I gave u my extra special Sleppy-by   
dream powderpuff liguid. How in the world are you back!  
  
Sailor Moon:Bad dream, i guess.  
  
Candi:Listen u little snot ball with monkey doo! I don't  
like u very much so*nice voice* Why don't u go to   
survivor island.  
  
Sailor Moon:Okay*skips off, dragging Vegeta*  
  
Candi:Goodnight Folks!  
  
  
  
I don't own  
  
ASH,MISTY,SAILOR MOON, LI,SAKURA,THE  
DIGIDESTINED,PRISSY VEGETA, OR ANY OF   
THE OTHER ANIME CHARACTERS. I ALSO   
DON'T OWN SPIRT BOMBS OR SURVIVOR OR  
SUPER MARIO 64. OR NINTENDO ITSELF.  
  
I OWN  
  
NINTENDO EXECUTIVE[SEE PROFILE]  
CANDI CONFETTI[IT'S ME! =)]  
SPOT!  
  
Profile  
Name:Nintendo Executive Guy  
Power:Brings u games u are sick and tired of.  
how'd he end up in the Confetti Zone:  
Trying to bring down Video game tryant  
Candi confetti. I guess he failed.  
  
  
WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What happened to EVERYBODY!!!  
  
Li:Why are we waiting on this island for?  
  
Vegeta:I know, I got to get my hair done!  
  
Mimi:What's that over there?  
  
Hello Kitty:Hello everyone. Todays letter is the letter "A"  
can u say the letter?  
  
Everyone:RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! IT'S HELLO KITTY!!!  
  
Candi:Heeheeheeeheehee I thought of a fate totally worse   
than death.  
  
So now i don't own hello kitty. and i'm proud of that.  
  
  
  
please no flames. I know that Vegeta is WAYYYYYY out of  
character. I wanted him to act like my cousin. But please  
review this fic. i know it's probally not the best fic, but i was just   
trying to get something posted in the crossovers. Just wait for  
my next crossover[don't worry. it want be from the top of my   
head.] please REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
